La guerra de los Tomates
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Los Aliados y las Potencias del Eje van a luchar otra vez. Pero esta guerra será muy inusual. Oneshot. SIN PAIRINGS.


Antes que nada: Para mí "personajes principales" no es "pairing". Esto NO es un Itacest, ¡aru! No creo que supiera escribir uno de esos... Kolkolkolkol...

Bueno, supongo que este ya es mi último oneshot para traducir. Mmm... No, creo que en realidad me falta algo, pero no caigo ahora. Ya veremos que hago xD

Mirando mis historias, me he dado cuenta de que en alguna he recibido más reviews de los esperados (o de los que me merecía, vamos xD). A ver qué pasa con esta~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>[30 de agosto, en casa de España]<p>

Los Aliados y los Países del Eje estaban en una de las casas de España, hablando sobre la guerra que se avecinaba.

-Entonces, nosotros ganaremos cuando vosotros os rindáis- América resumió.

-Ve~ Sí- Italia del norte no estaba prestado demasiada atención. La pasta que estaba comiéndose era muchísimo más importante que una estúpida guerra contra los Aliados.

-¡No! América, ¡las reglas dicen que el equipo que consiga que sus oponentes se rindan ganará!- Alemania corrigió a la nación americana.

-Pero… Eso es lo que he dicho- se quejó América.

-Nosotros ganaremos y los Países del Eje se volverán uno conmigo, da- sonrió Rusia.

-La guerra empezará mañana a las once. Creo que no tenemos que hablar de nada más, así que deberíamos irnos- sugirió Alemania, dando por finalizada la reunión.

* * *

><p>[30 de agosto, en una cafetería cualquiera donde están los Aliados reunidos]<p>

-Vamos a ganar otra vez. Hahahaha- se rió América.

-Les superamos en número. Ellos son solo tres, aru- dijo China.

-Cuatro, si cuentas a Italia del sur-Inglaterra corrigió a la nación asiática.

-Pero Inglaterra, van a pasar la noche en casa de España. Les podría dar consejos. España es muy habilidoso en este tipo de guerra. Estoy seguro de que estará en el campo de batalla con alguna de sus regiones para ayudar a "su pequeño Lovi"-dijo Francia, preocupado.

-No te preocupes, todos ellos se volverán uno conmigo también- la sonrisa de Rusia hizo temblar a los otros Aliados.

-Podría pedirle ayuda a alguno de mis amigos, entonces- Inglaterra sugirió a sus compañeros, que simplemente se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

* * *

><p>[30 de agosto, en la sala de estar de España]<p>

-¿Crees que funcionará?- le preguntó Japón a Alemania.

-Conociendo a los Aliados, esa será nuestra única oportunidad para ganar- Respondió mirando a los gemelos italianos, que estaban comiendo pizza.

-España dijo que él no nos ayudaría- Japón frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, no estará ni con nosotros ni contra nosotros. Entiendo. Ya tiene bastante para preocuparse- Alemania suspiró-. Italia, Romano, ¿sabéis cuál es vuestra misión?

-Ve~ Tenemos que disfrutar de la fiesta- Italia dijo sonriendo.

-¡Esto no es una fiesta, Veneciano! ¡Esto es la guerra!- Romano le gritó a su gemelo.

-¿Ve?- Italia parecía no entender por qué todo el mundo estaba tan serio.

* * *

><p>[31 de agosto, en la calle. Son las 10.50 y la guerra está a punto de empezar]<p>

-Aliados, tenemos algo que anunciar. Japón y yo no entraremos en el campo de batalla. Confiamos en que los gemelos Italia harán un buen trabajo por su cuenta- Alemania anunció a sus enemigos, que parecían realmente sorprendidos.

-Hahahaha. ¡Ganaremos enseguida!- América dijo comiéndose una hamburguesa para celebrar las noticias.

-Ohonhonhon~ Inglaterra, parece que no necesitaremos la ayuda de tus _amigos_- Francia rió haciendo que Inglaterra se sonrojara.

* * *

><p>[La hora de la guerra, en la calle]<p>

Los gemelos italianos parecían guerreros habilidosos. Su ropa, cara y pelo estaban completamente rojos ya que habían sido alcanzados numerosas veces, pero ellos también habían disparado a sus enemigos hasta que quedó solo China. A la nación china le faltaba el aire, demostrando su cansancio. Iba a atacar de nuevo a los países del Eje cuando algo cayó del cielo y le sorprendió. Los italianos sonrieron y aprovecharon para atacar al chino sin piedad hasta que se rindió. Eran los vencedores.

* * *

><p>[La noche del 31 de agosto, en casa de España]<p>

Aquella había sido una guerra muy inusual. Los Países del Eje habían ganado y Alemania y Japón ni siquiera habían luchado. Los Aliados y los gemelos italianos habían luchado rodeados de una multitud, que también les disparaba a ellos.

Desde luego, la Tomatina era una guerra muy inusual en la que cualquiera podía luchar y sus armas eran tomates (y agua tirada por los vecinos desde los balcones).

Las naciones amantes de los tomates habían disfrutado de la fiesta / guerra, pero los Aliados había sufrido mucho.

Francia fue el primero en rendirse. No podía permitirse que su pelo y su cara ropa se ensuciaran. Ganar esa guerra no lo merecía.

Rusia le siguió pronto. Huyó cuando Italia del norte alcanzó a su preciada bufanda con un tomate. Por suerte, consiguió quitar fácilmente las manchas de tomate.

América fue el tercero en rendirse, después de decir que el exceso de tomates arruinaba sus hamburguesas.

Inglaterra fue un buen guerrero, realmente lo fue. Pero tuvo que retirarse cuando un hada salió herida. Llevó al hada al hospital, donde le llamaron loco. Afortunadamente, Francia estaba allí para ligar con las enfermeras y Inglaterra pudo huir.

China fue el ultimo en caer, tras ser sorprendido por un vecino que decidió tirarle un cubo de agua fría.

Ninguno de ellos salió herido, aunque China estornudaba un poco.

Todos ellos estaban pensando "_Me alegro de que no haya premio para los ganadores o castigo para los perdedores…"_

* * *

><p>Después de todo, las armas favoritas de los gemelos italianos eran los tomates.<p>

Bueno, eso y las banderas blancas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?<p>

Sigo diciendo: acepto sugerencias para pairings. Es interesante pensar en una buena situación para diferentes pairings.

Reviews? Please~


End file.
